The Blue Moon
by TheDarkWingedAngel
Summary: Yuuri Shibuya, the new detective in town, is sent to uncover the infamous assassin Blue Full Moon’s real identity. Wolfram von Bielefeld, the mysterious emerald eyed teen who was Yuuri’s classmate. Full Sum. Inside YuuRam
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, and if I do, I would already have killed those who are in the way of YuuRam pairing, right? *Devilish Grin*

~~ Y ~~ U ~~ U ~~ R ~~ A ~~ M ~~

Author's Notes: Yeah, so this is my newest story, I hope everyone who will read this review if whether I should continue this or not and please do not give me flames about this and that.

The story takes place on England, I do not live in England, but I will try my best to research about it.

~~ Y ~~ U ~~ U ~~ R ~~ A ~~ M ~~

Summary: Yuuri Shibuya, the new detective in town, is sent to uncover the infamous assassin Blue Full Moon's real identity. Wolfram von Bielefeld, the mysterious emerald eyed teen who was Yuuri's classmate, can Yuuri uncover the reason behind Wolfram's indifference while solving the mystery behind every assassination?

~~ Y ~~ U ~~ U ~~ R ~~ A ~~ M ~~

Near the edge of England, a mansion lay, the mansion, the house of the von Aidan Family. A cloaked teen stood on one of the trees of the said mansion. The said teens eye, a beautiful emerald green eyes glowed like a feline's on the night, the teen looked at the full moon and fixated his mysterious eyes back to the mansion.

'What a beautiful night for a kill.' The teen though, with that he jumped, minutes after, the while area was filled with a shrill bone shivering scream.

'Mission complete.' The teen though while he stood near the corpse of the Lady Maria von Aidan, the widowed wife of Lord Brandon von Aidan, former Lord of the Aidan Mansion.

Maria Angelina Dwaine von Aidan or Mary was known for kidnapping kids by the age of 5-10 and killing them afterwards, no one suspected the said widowed woman for she looked so kind, but no one knows, that behind her kind and demurred attitude, she goes into killing spree every night.

'Every rose has torn.' The teen though, then he took a blue flower from his pocket and left it near the chest of his newest victim.

After the assassin left, the whole place turned silent.

== The next day ===

The death/assassination of Lady Aidan was written on every tabloid the other day even on the television, the newest victim of the infamous assassin that they formerly named the Blue Full Moon.

== Somewhere ===

A blond teen with ever green orbs looked outside the field from the window; his hand was placed on the desk, while his other hand was twirling his blond locks.

'How boring.' He though, then he looked at his classmates that are gossiping about the new victim of Blue Moon.

~~ E ~~ N ~~ D ~~

Yeah, so the first chapter is finished, I'll just wait for your review guys, please!! I beg you!! Read and Review!! Thanks!!

Yeah, I am not very good at English, but please bear with me.

I will try to update as soon as I could.


	2. Yuuri Shibuya

The Blue Moon.

Pairing: Yuuri x Wolfram.

Rating: K+ (May change in the future.)

Summary: Yuuri Shibuya, the new detective in town, is sent to uncover the infamous assassin Blue Full Moon's real identity. Wolfram von Bielefeld, the mysterious emerald eyed teen who was Yuuri's classmate, can Yuuri uncover the reason behind Wolfram's indifference while solving the mystery behind every assassination?

**~~ Y ~~ U ~~ U ~~ R ~~ A ~~ M ~~**

Disclaimer: If I own Kyou Kara Maou, then Sara should be dead by now (Apologies to those who love him.)

**~~ Y ~~ U ~~ U ~~ R ~~ A ~~ M ~~**

A black carriage stopped in front of a prestigious university, a teen with midnight black hair and onyx eyes stood came down from it and stared at the said university.

'Oh well it's now or never.' He though, and watched as his older brother Shori walk inside the academy.

"Yuuri, see you at the gates after school." His brother said, turning around to see his younger brother's expression, Yuuri nod and smiled afterwards.

Yuuri watched as his brother's silhouette fade, then he went to the opposite direction, after some mistakes, he finally found the right room.

'Yes, this is it.' He though, then he knocked, and he heard a soft 'enter.' He opened the door and a woman greeted him, she has an electric blue eye that shone with determination that softened when she saw him.

"You must be Yuuri Shibuya, right?" She asked, Yuuri smiled and nod. "Great! Now come in! You're just in time for our lesson." She said then she grabbed his hand. "Anyways, before we start, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?" She said.

"Hello! My name is Yuuri Shibuya, I came from Japan, please take care of me!" Yuuri said.

Anissina looked around the room for a vacant seat and smiled when she found one. Yuuri also looked at the remaining seat, it was beside a blond teen, near the window, the said blond is looking outside, his right hand propped under his chin, ignoring him and everybody.

"Yuuri, why don't you go to your new seat?" She said, Yuuri followed and quietly sat on his seat.

Yuuri can't help but admire the blond teen beside him, yes, even if the blond is acting indifferently or even if he has the 'I-don't-give-a-damn' attitude, it is obvious that he is smart, because even if he was not listening, he managed to answer all of the red haired teacher's questions.

After Lady Anissina's period, a man with lavender hair entered and greeted them. "You must be Yuuri, the new transfer student, my!! Anissina didn't tell me that you look so cute!" The lavender haired teacher said, and then his eyes landed on the blond. "Wolfram I missed you!!" He added.

But the fair haired teen just ignored him, which made the lavender haired teacher pout. "Hmp! So you want to play huh?" He whispered, and then he eyed him, his eyes glinting mysteriously, Yuuri inwardly shivered. "Shibuya, is someone already hired to show you around the university?" Yuuri shook his head, which made the said teacher's smile widen.

"Good!! Bielefeld, why don't you show Shibuya the whole school after Markina's period? You're the only perfect candidate for doing so, I know I could entrust Shibuya to you, right Wolfram von Bielefeld?" Gunter stated, and the blond, Wolfram, for the first time removed his eyes from looking outside and glanced at him.

"As if I have any other choice, we both know that if I refuse you will only bug von Karbelnikoff about it." Wolfram said.

Yuuri found out that Wolfram has evergreen emerald eyes and the longer Yuuri stare at those orbs the deeper he felt like drowning.

"Come now Bielefeld, you made me sound as if I have any grudge towards you." Gunter said, while smiling innocently. Wolfram only stared with the 'you-do' look. "Anyways," Gunter said. "I forgot to introduce myself to you Yuuri Shibuya, my name is Gunter von Christ, and I will be your history teacher." With that the said teacher started his lesson.

Yuuri found out that Markina (Mcquina?) whom von Christ was talking about is a man who is good with holding swords, and who is teaching them fencing, Yuuri enjoyed the subject to the point where he forgot about Wolfram giving him a tour after the said teacher's period.

"What do you think you're doing?" Someone spoke behind him, causing the said onyx haired teen to look back, only to find the blond pretty boy. Yuuri stared at the blonds evergreen eyes, and couldn't believe that a creature like him would be so beautiful.

'Really, why there's no law about being too beautiful, seriously, this guy would made even Venus jealous.' He though.

"It's rude to stare." The blond said, Yuuri blinked, shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry, well then Sir von Bielefeld, shall we get going?" He said Wolfram just ignored him and continued walking; Yuuri got the message and followed the said blond, letting him lead the way.

"HEY, can we take a break for a while?" Yuuri whined while massaging his throbbing foot.

"Tired already?" The blond also known as Wolfram more of stated than asked.

"Yes, who wouldn't be? We have been walking for nearly an hour! How many facilities are still left anyways?" He asked.

"Whining won't help, I suggest you start walking and stop wasting time, you have only seen the ¼ or the school—"

"Do you want to kill me?! ¼? What kind of school is this?" Yuuri who was dead tired and hungry couldn't contain his frustrations no longer, thus making him explode. "Seriously are you in—"Yuuri's rant was cut short when bread was thrown towards him. "Huh?" His very intelligent reply.

"Ranting will get you nowhere." Then he gave him a juice. "You still have 5 minutes to eat." With that the blond ignored him.

"Where did you get this? It's good. Who made this?" Yuuri asked while eating the food. "Anyways, thanks a lot." He added.

"Where it came from doesn't matter." The blond answered, and he starts to walk away.

Yuuri finished his meal and hurriedly drank his juice, then run up to Wolfram. "Where are we going?" He asked, while looking at the blond.

"If you have no intention of going back, then I suggest you stop following me." Wolfram replied.

**~~ Y ~~ U ~~ U ~~ R ~~ A ~~ M ~~**

Now Yuuri knew what the von Bielefeld heir half meant by his chosen words, Gisela von Christ, Gunter von Christ's adopted daughter, and their current teacher, who excels in the medical fields has the tendency to be very bossy, making others fear her.

"Start moving you turtles!" The said teacher stated in her sergeant like voice, shattering Yuuri's chains of though. "Stop lazing around! The more all of you work the earlier we finish!" She added.

Yuuri let his eyes wander and it landed on a certain fair haired teen that is currently standing still and refusing to do anything, unlike the others who are working frankly because of the fear of being scorned by the said teacher. Gisela walked towards the said blond and despite their distance, he still managed to hear their conversation.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld." Gisela called, "Another 0 in your grading sheet von Bielefeld." She said, but the emerald eyed teen just ignored her.

"Von Bielefeld, despite the fact that he didn't do field work such as planting herbs, he still manages to be the highest in the class he's just too smart." One of his classmates said.

Yuuri watched as the fair haired teen continue to stare ahead with a blank expression.

'He is just too weird, he would ignore others as if they didn't really exist, he acted indifferently as if he didn't care but…." The part where the blond gave him bread and drink came into his mind. 'He is just like a difficult puzzle, a maze' he though.

THE bell rang and everyone hurriedly stood and made a run for the door, ignoring their current teacher who just sighed dejectedly. Yuuri immediately looked at the blonds chair and frowned when he didn't found him there.

'That's odd; I didn't saw him move, so how could I not see him?' He though, then he start cleaning his things.

"Yuuri." He found his brother waiting outside the gates, he ran towards him. "You are late." He said after wards, and then a black carriage stopped in front of them.

**~~ Y ~~ U ~~ U ~~ R ~~ A ~~ M ~~**

A new victim, this time it's a merchant, he was killed on the street, no one saw the crime scene for it's a secluded place, a teen with onyx eyes and hair eyed the newest victim.

"Did someone touch this corpse before I came?" He asked the other cops who are there shook their heads, the teen nod and took a picture from his pocket, it was a picture of Lady Marry, the Blue Full Moon's previous victim, and he silently compared the two. 'The way the flower was placed and the way how the two were killed are different' He though. "Brink this to Lady Anissina's lab." He said after taking some pictures, and placing the flower on a plastic.

The teen eyed the flower inside the plastic 'Blue Full Moon, I will find out who you are and I will catch you.' He though, and he eyed the full moon.

"Yuuri." Someone called; the said teen eyed the man in front of him and smiled. "It's time to go." With that the older guy walked towards the black carriage.

"I am coming, Shori." With that he followed the older guy, who frowned at him.

'Mark my words, I will find you.' He though.

**~~ Y ~~ U ~~ U ~~ R ~~ A ~~ M ~~**

Author's Note: I want to thank those people who have review my story.

Chiaki

ysabellavonbielefeld016

XxXanimecrazedXxX

primaaryet

h8dworld

I am so sorry for the short chapter, I tried to make it longer, again thank you for the review.

**~~ Y ~~ U ~~ U ~~ R ~~ A ~~ M ~~**

Please Read and Review! Thank you!!


End file.
